


Political Animals summary

by PickingupEllen Videos (pickingupellen)



Category: Political Animals
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, F/M, Fanvids, M/M, summary video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickingupellen/pseuds/PickingupEllen%20Videos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have tried to give a breakdown of the main characters and the plot for the show set to music used in the show.</p><p>(...well except for 'Heartbreaker' which is from the same album as 'Citizens')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Political Animals summary

Don't forget to change to HD!

**Author's Note:**

> Music:  
> Shining Light (Edit)- Annie Lennox  
> I feel it - Urban Myth Club  
> Heartbreaker - Alice Russell  
> Citizens - Alice Russell


End file.
